Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous
by HPHGDMGLEESLSB
Summary: Jana Lopez est la cousine de Santana, elles sont très proches. Après avoir passé 15 ans en France, Jana revient à Lima avec ses parents. Elle va étudier à McKinley, aller au Glee Club, faire des rencontres, aller à des fêtes, rire, pleurer ... Toutes les activités d'une lycéenne normale, même si elle a un secret. Première fanfiction ! J'ai seulement 12 ans, alors soyez indulgents !
1. Prologue

******Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.**

**Salut ! Voilà le prologue de ma première fanfiction ! J'ai seulement 12 ans, donc je suis sûrement très nulle ! En tout cas, je sais que les premiers chapitres seront très très nuls. Ils sont très courts, et l'installation de l'histoire est un peu embêtante … Toute la fanfiction se passe en POV Jana. Si c'est un autre POV je le dirais avant. Alors, s'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous très fort jusqu'au chapitre 5, où l' histoire commence à être sous son vrai format. Je publierais le chapitr d'un seul coup, pour que vous voyez, le véritable format. Je mettrais les liens des tenues de Jana sur mon profil. :)Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY ! Mais vous le saviez déjà )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Prologue : _**

Je m'appelle Jana. Jana Lopez … Ne faîtes pas genre '' Et c'est qui ? '' Tout les habitants de Lima connaissent les Lopez … Malheureusement notre réputation n'est pas des meilleures … Après tout la moitié de notre famille est en prison … C'est sûrement pour ça que mes parents ont voulu déménager … Quand j'avais un an ils se sont dit que ce ne serait pas sain pour moi de grandir dans un environnement pareil . Donc mes parents et moi-même avons déménagé en France, dans la banlieue de Paris, qui est le pays d'origine de ma mère, et dit au revoir à toute notre famille . Heureusement on se voit encore à Noël . Chaque année on part 2 semaines à notre ville d'origine et on les passe en famille . J'essaie toujours de passer le plus de temps possible avec ma cousine préférée et une des personnes qui me sont le plus précieuses au monde, Santana Lopez !Sûrement parce qu'entre garces on se comprend . Vous voulez probablement savoir qui je suis . Comment se décrire … ? Comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Jana Lopez, j'ai 17 ans je vais donc commencer mon première ou ma Junior Year aux U.S.A à la rentrée . J'ai des longs cheveux bruns foncés et lisses, et des yeux bruns presque noirs . Je suis métisse comme toute ma famille . J'ai une bonne moyenne surtout en langues . Grace à mes origines hispaniques et américaines on a toujours parlé espagnol et anglais, en plus du français, à la maison . J'ai toujours été passionnée par la musique . J'adore chanter, ça me détend et m'aide à y voir plus clair quand mon esprit est embrumé .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. Nul, je vous l'avais dit ? Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me motivera ! Je m'en vais de suite poster le nouveau chapitre !

Et n'oubliez pas : **Suivez, mettez en favori la fic', et laissez des reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Airport

**Salut ! J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, même si je continue à dire qu'il était nul ! Voilà le chapitre 1, Airport. Encore un chapitre nul … Je vous laisse le lire de suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Ryan MURPHY et à la FOX.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

Hier, j'ai appris, même si mes parents y réfléchissait depuis longtemps, que on retournait à Lima ! L'Ohio manquait à mon père et cela ne dérangeait pas ma mère alors ils ont cherché une maison, et tout cela dans mon dos ! Au début j'étais un peu en colère qu'ils m'aient caché ça ,mais, à chaque fois, l'excitation prenait le dessus . Et puis je suis tellement contente ! Je pourrai voir Santana tous les jours ! Même si on sera pas dans la même classe ça sera quand même super cool ! Je vais en Junior Year, ce qui est l'équivalent de la première en France et Santana sera en Senior Year (terminale) mais bon … De plus la France ne me manquera pas, mis à part 3 choses : - la première est : Émilie, la seule fille qui me tenait tête. Je l'ai alors prise sous mon aile et ait découvert quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil .Depuis c'est un peu … Ma meilleure amie, en dehors de Santana, et la seule. Non ne rêvez pas c'est pas parce que personne ne m'aime, enfin si, mais c'est à cause de moi, je suis méchante avec tout le monde. Je ne suis pas la cousine de Santana Lopez pour rien .

\- La langue. J'adore le français. C'est vraiment une très belle langue.

\- Ma maison me manquera énormément. Elle était magnifique. Très épuré et sobre. Elle était blanche avec les rebords des fenêtres et des baies vitrées noirs. Nous avion un magnifique jardin avec une piscine. Dès que Santana avait des vacances elle venait à la maison pour pouvoir profiter de nous, et de la piscine.

Actuellement je suis dans l'avion et je m'ennuie … Heureusement que j'ai mon iPod pour écouter de la musique. Soudain, l'hôtesse prit la parole nous annonçant que dans 10 minutes nous atterrirons dans Lima . Enfin, après 5 heures il est temps !

Quand nous sortons de l'avion je vois Santana . Je suis tellement contente que je lui saute dans les bras ! Bien entendu elle me rend mon étreinte et me demande comment je vais, ce à quoi je répondit par la positive .

POV Externe :

Mais ce que Jana ne savait pas, c'est que non loin de là, un jeune homme les observait. Et c'est ainsi que leur histoire se mêla, tandis que le jeune homme et la jeune femme rentrait dans leur nouvelle maison, après avoir déménager de Paris .

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Alors, avis ? Comment trouvez-vous le POV externe ? J'ai adoré écrire ces quelques lignes ! Et le reste, vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas : ****Suivez**** l'histoire, laissez une ****Review****, et ajoutez aux ****favoris**** ! Je m'en vais publier la suite ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petites Pensées

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, donc j'en profite pour vous poster le chapitre ! Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à Ryan MURPHY.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Je me sens enfin chez moi à Lima ! Surtout que je vais habiter chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant les deux premières semaines, donc chez Santana ! Etant donné que mes parents utilisent la chambre d'amis je dormirais avec Santana ! Comme à chaque fois qu'on vient à Noël, en fait ! C'est tellement bien, on se raconte tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre vie depuis la dernière fois . Même si on s'envoie des messages et qu'on s'appelle ( avec Skype ) c'est mieux en se voyant vraiment. Et puis comme je la voie elle réussit un peu plus à me rassurer que habituellement . En ce moment tout le monde est content … Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils font pour ne pas stresser … Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée et eux ils ont hâte ! D'accord je rentre dans un nouveau lycée pour ma première ( décidemment je ne me fait pas aux années anglaises ! ) … pour ma Junior Year donc c'est pas les meilleures conditions ,mais j'aime pas stresser … Heureusement que mes parents m'ont toujours fait parler anglais à la maison sinon j'aurais été séparée de Santana . Elle me dit que McKinley est super et que je me ferais vite des amis, mais … je sais que les bâtiments sont bien j'y ai déjà été deux fois pour faire des surprises à Santana mais les étudiants ne sont pas comme en France, ils sont beaucoup plus discriminatoires que dans mon ancien collège. Là-bas il n'y a que deux catégories les losers qu'on appelle cas sociaux mais on avait des raisons de le faire, et puis les autres. Et c'est tout. Tandis ce qu'à Lima il y a :

\- Les Cheerleaders et les joueurs de Football

Les joueurs des autres équipes

Les autres

Les homosexuels (les)

Et les membres du Glee Club

Et si on était gay et membre du Glee Club alors on était fini . Bonjour les sodas tous les jours ! Parce qu'à Lima on ne se contente pas d'insulter, non on insulte et on lance du soda en plus ! Même Santana se prend des sodas alors qu'elle est cheerleader juste parce qu'elle chante au Glee Club ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle y reste mais elle me dit qu'il vaut tous les sodas du monde et que c'était le seul endroit du lycée voir même de Lima où on t'acceptait, peu importe comment tu étais, du temps que tu savais chanter ! Elle me disait de m'y inscrire et de faire la même chose pour être cheerleader mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des sodas dès mon premier jour, alors même si j'ai envie de m'y inscrire je me retiens et pour le cheerleading je n'en ai pas envie d'essayer car même si j'adore danser si la Coach Sylvester est comme Santana la décrit alors … Demain, Santana et moi allons chercher notre matériel scolaire avec Brittany, la meilleure amie de Santana et je soupçonne un peu plus vu la manière dont Santana en parlait et les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux . Je serais tellement heureuse pour Santana si elle était bien amoureuse de Brittany . Oui même si c'est une fille car chez nous on n'est pas homophobe . Heureusement ,moi, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse . Je n'en ai pas envie d'ailleurs ,ça ne fait que souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens s'intéressent à l'amour. Mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis comme ma cousine . Donc j'ai déjà eu des aventures . Beaucoup même .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bon voilà. Nul, encore une fois … Mais j'espère que vous trouverez le niveau d'écriture des prochains chapitres meilleur. **

**Alors n'oubliez pas : ****REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un Samedi en Ville

Aujourd'hui Santana, Brittany et moi allons chercher notre matériel scolaire . C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer Brittany . Nous nous rendons donc au magasin où elle est censée nous attendre . Je vois une jolie blonde au loin et je demande à Santana :

\- Est-ce elle ?

-Oui. Répondit elle avec un grand sourire

Nous n'étions plus qu'à trois pas de Brittany quand celle-ci se mit à courir vers nous, pour ensuite nous entraîner ,toutes les deux, dans une étreinte . Elle a vraiment l'air gentille !

\- Santana, Jana ! Nous dit-elle

\- Brittany ! Comment vas –tu ? Lui demanda Santana

\- Pourquoi j'irais mal Santana ? Je suis juste contrariée car Lord Tubbington a repris la pipe en plus des cigarettes que j'ai retrouvé sous mon lit ! Et toi comment tu vas ? Et toi Jana ?

\- Bien Brittany ! Lui répondit Santana

\- Moi aussi Brittany ! Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer ! Santana me parle beaucoup de toi ! Lui dis-je

\- C'est vrai ? Oh c'est gentil Sanny' ! On va acheter notre matériel et on va au LimaBean ? Nous demanda elle

\- Ca me va ! Et toi Santana ? Dis je

\- O.K. Répondit Santana

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin et achetâmes ce dont nous aurons besoin pour le lycée . Puis nous partîmes au LimaBean ,le café de Lima . J'y ait déjà été quelques fois avec Santana quand on allait se promener dans la ville et qu'on voulait se réchauffer . Nous voulions donc prendre trois jus de fruits . Malheureusement nous devions attendre derrière un garçon qui devait avoir notre âge, grand et mince, pourtant on pouvait voir à travers son fin T-Shirt des muscles . On voyait qu'il était beau alors que le garçon se tenait de dos . Bien évidemment je remarquais tout ça en continuant à parler avec Santana et Brittany . La commande du garçon étant vraiment longue, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Santana et moi n'étant pas vraiment patiente, nous commencions à nous énerver . Nous entendions sa voix s'élever . Visiblement il disputait le serveur à cause de la température d'un certain café glacé ou d'une autre boisson . Il avait l'air beau mais pas commode . Sa commande étant trop longue, je ne pus retenir une de mes gentilles remarques de sortir de ma bouche . Je lança donc :

\- Hé, tu peux pas te dépêcher ,manche à balais, t'es pas le centre du monde !

Il se retourna alors et on put voir un magnifique visage, et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un sourire en coin .

\- Il me semble avoir mal entendu . Mais j'ai fini ma commande donc vous pouvez y aller .

\- Quelle gentillesse Dents de Cheval ! Fis-je ironiquement

Il me lança un dernier regard hautain, auquel je répondis par un sourire faussement innocent Santana, Brittany et moi purent enfin commander nos boissons et nous asseoir à une table ronde . J'appris des tonnes de choses sur Brittany et inversement . Je sais maintenant qu'elle a un chat, appelé Lord Tubbington qui fume, fait des paris en ligne, loue des chambres d'hôtels , … Je me demande si Brittany est saine d'esprit, mais du temps qu'elle est gentille et que Santana se sent bien avec elle, alors ce n'est pas grave . En plus Brittany est trop marrante ! Je suis heureuse que Santana et elle se soit trouvées !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît :) Le prochain chapitre deviendra enfin intéressant ! Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de l'arrivée de Brittany dans la fic', du garçon du café, si à votre avis il sera important dans l'histoire, si vous savez qui il est, tout ça quoi, ...

Bref, je pars publier le prochain chap' ! :) ❤❤❤


	5. Chapitre 4 : C'est la rentrée !

**Hello ! Alors vous allez bien ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais je suis en vacances donc je vais avoir un peu plus de temps ! :) C'est la rentrée pour nos personnages adorées, comment vous pensez que ca va se passer ? En tout cas ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et on se rapproche de la longueur habituelle ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ca vous plaise ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY !**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aujourd'hui est le fatidique jour de la rentrée . Je stresse mais Santana m'a promis qu'elle et Brittany resteront avec moi et que seulement pendant les heures de cours on sera séparées. Donc ça me rassure . Je fais attention à bien m'habiller pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour, alors que Santana avait enfilé son uniforme de cheerleader . Ma cousine et moi passions devant chez Brittany pour aller jusqu'au collège nous la fîmes donc monter dans la voiture. Dedans, elle me demanda :

\- Alors tu stresses ?

\- Santana m'a rassuré donc ça va mieux . Merci Brittany !

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'inquiéter pour elle, Brittany . Lui répondit tendrement Santana

\- Ahhh … De rien . Dit Brittany avec un grand sourire, auquel je répondis, sans hésitation .

\- Et voici juste devant vous le lycée McKinley, mesdemoiselles ! Nous dit Santana, quand elle s'aperçut que mon stress remontait à la surface elle reprit ,avec un petit sourire : Ne t'inquiète pas Jana, ça va bien se passer !

C'est sur ces paroles que nous nous engouffrâmes dans le lycée, alors que je remettais mon masque de garce, tout comme Santana. Bien évidemment je ne connaissais personne dans ma classe, mais Santana me dit que mon professeur d'espagnol , Mr. Schuester , était aussi celui du Glee Club . Je verrais alors comment il est. J'ai réfléchi sur le Glee Club, et Santana décrit les membres comme une famille. Puis j'aime chanter, j'adore vraiment alors … Peut être que ça vaut le coup de recevoir des sodas dans la tête. Mon premier cours de l'année est Maths. C'est donc dépitée que je me dirige vers la salle qu'on nous indique. Le professeur et le cours sont tellement ennuyeux que je sors mon portable . Le temps passe tout de suite plus vite en jouant à Temple Run. Au bout de d'une heure d'ennui sur deux, (la première heure servait à présenter nos cahiers, le programme et le professeur) la sonnerie retentit . Comme convenu, je retrouve Santana et Brittany à leur casier . Elles me demandent alors :

\- Alors ton premier cours ?

\- Nul ! Répondis je

\- Nous aussi . Me dit Santana

\- Après la pause, j'ai espagnol ça sera déjà mieux . Même si je parle espagnol couramment.

\- Puis tu verras Mr. Schuester . Reprit Brittany

\- Ouais . A plus les filles ! Dus-je avorter la conversation, car la sonnerie avait retenti, à nouveau .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je venais d'arriver devant la porte quand Mr. Schuester commençait à faire entrer les élèves dans la salle. Il était de taille moyenne, une corpulence un peu mince mais pas trop, des cheveux châtains bouclées qui semblaient avoir subi une permanente . Je remarquai qu'il portait un veston alors qu'il faisait chaud, étant donné qu'on était au mois de septembre . Il avait l'air gentil et bienveillant. Un bon homme. Dans la classe, il nous dit de nous installer où on veut, mais sans se bousculer . Je m'assis au premier rang juste devant son bureau. Je m'aperçus, avec joie, que personne n'était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pouvais donc écouter tranquillement les paroles de Mr. Schuester . Il nous fit un court résumé sur la langue qu'était l'espagnol, et ses caractéristiques puis, nous donna une feuille d'exercices avec les bases de la langue que j'allais étudier cette année, même si je la connais déjà, qu'il nous donna comme devoir pour le lendemain. Il nous dit que pour les 5 dernières minutes nous avions la possibilité de présenter nos cahiers . Je fis mes exercices à la place et les finis quand la sonnerie retentit. Pendant le cours, j'avais remarqué ce n'était pas qu'une impression et que Mr. Schuester était vraiment gentil. Alors, à la sonnerie, je me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers son bureau et lui claqua (presque littéralement ) ) la feuille d'exercices sur le papier qu'il était en train de corriger .

\- Je les ai fini . Je pense que vous allez regarder notre feuille demain , alors je préfère vous la donner tout de suite . Lui dis-je sans sourire, avec mon ton morne habituel.

\- Bien. Merci .Je vais les corriger tout de suite alors . Me répondit-il. Quelques minutes passèrent et il finit par m'annoncer : Aucune erreur. Bravo !

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite . Les exercices étaient si faciles qu'un enfant de 10 ans les auraient réussi sans problèmes.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais, leur niveau est très bas, alors, il faut s'adapter.

\- Vous avez probablement raison. M. Shuester vous vous occupez du Glee Club, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Au revoir.

Et je partis pour rejoindre Santana et Brittany . Je les vis à la cafétéria, assises à une table ronde à laquelle il restait une chaise vide. Je leur demandai alors :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, on l'a gardé pour toi ! Me répondit Santana

\- Merci ! Et vous aviez raison Mr. Schuester est vraiment gentil. Mais par contre, niveau espagnol, c'est pas top …

\- Ca j'ai jamais dit le contraire, Jana . Répliqua Santana

\- Ouais. Et vous, les filles, ça s'est passé comment votre rentrée ?

\- C'était super ! Me dit Brittany .

\- On est dans la même classe ! Continua Santana, le sourire aux lèvres

\- C'est cool alors !

Nous continuâmes à manger, tout en échangeant quelques paroles. Puis l'heure de se quitter arriva, annoncer par la sonnerie. Je me rendis donc en Anglais. A l'interclasse je passa devant un tableau de liège et vis une fiche d'inscription pour le Glee Club. Et après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, inscris mon prénom dessus. Je n'avais pas honte de mon nom, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'accepte dans le Glee Club juste parce que j'avais un lien quelconque avec Santana. J'aurais donc ,demain, rendez-vous à 17h à l'auditorium. Il fallait maintenant que je prépare ma chanson. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais chanter. Je pourrais donc la répéter avec Santana cet après-midi, si elle était d'accord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous avions désormais fini les cours, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Santana. Je comptais lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, quand elle me devança :

\- Alors ? C'était bien ton premier jour au lycée de Lima ? Le mien, oui .

\- Ouais, ça allait. Dis je me suis inscrite au Glee Club, et je dois préparer ma chanson, tu voudrais bien m'aider s'il te plait ?

\- Tu t'es inscrite au Glee Club ?! C'est cool ! Et je t'aiderai, mais juste tu veux chanter quoi ?

\- Since U Been Gone de Kelly Clarkson. Tu penses que c'est bien pour moi ou que c'est trop rock ?

\- Ca, je ne sais pas, Jana je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter. Mais on se met au travail quand tu veux, en plus Papa et Maman ne sont pas là avant 21h .

\- Ben… , si ça te dérange pas dès qu'on rentre pour qu'elle soit bien préparée.

-O.K, ça me va

-Merci Santana .

\- C'est normal Jana. »

C'est sur ses mots que Santana éteigna le moteur de sa voiture, car nous étions arrivées chez nous. Nous préparions ma chanson depuis déjà 1 bonne heure, quand Santana m'annonça :

« - Parfait ! Tu la chantes magnifiquement bien, je savais pas que t'avais une aussi belle voix !

\- Merci Santana ! J'espère que Mr. Shuester et le Glee Club penseront la même chose .

\- Ouais, en attendant j'ai faim, moi ! Tu viens on va préparer à manger ?

\- J'arrive, faut juste que je mette mon pyjama .

-O.K j'y vais déjà. Je fais des pates ?

\- Tu peux pas faire un autre truc, on en a déjà mangé hier ?

\- Miss Jana Diabla Lopez, je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses .

\- Vos excuses sont acceptés Miss Santana Diabla Lopez !

\- Si c'est ainsi, alors je m'en vais en cuisine préparer vos œufs !

\- Merci, gente dame ! »

Oui, nos parents s'étaient mis d'accord pour nous donner le même second prénom. Je finis de mettre mon pyjama et rejoignit Santana. Je mis la table, et elle arriva avec la poêle contenant notre repas. Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant de sujets divers. Et nous partîmes nous coucher, après avoir regarder la télé une heure, car je devais être en forme pour mon audition .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors, vos avis ? Surpris que Jana s'inscrive au Glee Club, ou pas ? Le moment Jantana/Sana (oui, je viens d'inventer ces pairings et je sais pas le quel choisir ... HELP ME !) ? Le moment entre M. Shue et Jana ? Le choix de chanson ?

Dîtes moi tout ce que vous pensez ! Je pars publier, tout de suite :)


	6. Chapter 5 : Audition

**Hello ! Énormément de retard, je sais. J'ai au moins 4 chapitres d'avance, mais je trouve pas le temps de poster ... Et quand j'y pense, la plupart du temps je suis en cours donc ... Puis c'est pas le nombre de lecteurs qui me poussent à écrire ... Mais bon, c'est la vie, puis j'ai encore pas fait de pub mais peut être que je vais commencer :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY. Si c'était à moi, Sebastian serait le personnage principal avec Santana ! :)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Santana, et de bonne humeur. C'était une habitude que nous avions déjà pris toutes petites, pour que, si nous nous faisions enlever, nous le soyons ensemble. Nous avions vraiment une imagination débordante à l'époque là. Je regardai mon réveil, et vis avec joie que nous étions en avance. Je me levai donc doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Santana, qui prenait moins de temps que moi à être prête étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de préparer ses vêtements, ma cousine étant cheerleader. Je finissais de m'habiller quand j'entendis Santana m'appeler de la chambre me demandant où j'étais. Je lui répondis donc avec logique que je m'habillai. Puis je descendit pour préparer à manger. J'étais désormais en train de m'attabler quand ma cousine arriva déjà vêtue de son uniforme. Nous finissions de manger en échangeant des banalités quand nous partîmes au lycée. Mon audition se déroulant à 17 heures, j'étais donc partie pour unbonne journée de stress. De plus, les cours ne m'aidaient pas étant donné que nous avions une interrogation d'anglais. Oui, dès le deuxième jour, la prof faisait officiellement partie des sadiques. Je ne pensais qu'à mon audition, j'allais donc me prendre une gamelle. Bon, pas une vraie gamelle, les gens disent que j'ai pas la même vision de mauvaises notes qu'eux. Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute si pour moi c'est quand on a en-dessous de 15 ! Puis après que la sonnerie ait retentie, je pus enfin sortir de la salle de classe. Je rejoignis Santana et Brittany, qui étaient adossées à leurs casiers. Nous parlâmes, puis nous dûmes repartir en cours pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions enfin manger. J'allais en Histoire-Géo. J'étais contente, c'était ma matière préférée. L'heure passa vite puis la sonnerie retentit. Je devais rejoindre les filles devant mon casier, ce que je fit, puis nous partîmes manger. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, puis l'heure pour nous de partir arriva. J'avais cours de français, que j'avais pris en option, pour avoir des bonnes notes. Puis je devais avoir 2 heures de maths, et pour finir une heure de Sciences. Et, bien entendu mon audition pour le Glee Club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16h 55

16h 56. Comment ça se fait que le temps passe aussi vite ?!

16h 57. Je commençais à stresser. Commençais ?

16h 58. Ok j'étais en stress total.

16h 59. Je savais pas que les accélérateurs de temps existaient. Pourquoi ça passe aussi vite ?

17 h00. Driiiiiiinnnnnnnng. Oh non ! Je rangeais mes affaires sans m'en rendre compte. Puis je marchais vers l'auditorium sans m'en rendre compte. Une fois à l'intérieur seulement, je repris mes esprits. Ca y est, mon heure était arrivée. Pffhhhh ! Fallait vraiment que je reprenne mes esprits, et pour de bon cette fois ci. On dirait que j'étais condamnée à mort vu la façon que j'avais de parler. Et là, on appela mon nom. Je me dirigeais vers la scène, et repris un visage assuré. Une fois au centre de la scène, je pris le micro et dit :

« - Bonjour .

\- Bonjour Jana ! Euh, je sais pas si tu as vu, mais tu as oublié ton nom sur la fiche. Me répondit Mr. Schuster

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que … je vous le dirais après .

\- Euh, … O.K. Alors tu vas nous chanter quoi ?

\- Since U Been Gone de Kelly Clarkson.

\- O.K. , vas-y !»

Ainsi je commençai à chanter :

« Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say?  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get  
(I get)  
You should know  
(You should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone »

Et là le choc, tout le Glee Club m'applaudisait et hurlait. J'étais heureuse, vraiment. Je sentais ma confiance en moi augmenter tout commet mon futur nombre d'amis Facebook. Et M. Schuster me dit, tout en rigolant :

\- Bienvenue au Glee Club !

\- Merci !

\- Alors ton nom ?

\- Lopez. Je suis la cousine de Santana .

\- Vraiment ? Fit une petite brune

\- Berry, tu crois vraiment qu'elle l'aurait dit si c'était faux ? Dit Santana à la petite brune dénommée Berry qui était désormais à court de mots.

\- Bon bah, on a maintenant un nouveau membre. Dit Mr. Shuester pour calmer les embrouilles.

\- Merci ! Répondis je avec un grand sourire.

\- Tiens, voici la feuille des horaires .

\- Oh, merci, c'est gentil !

\- Bon, le Glee Club, je dois y aller, à demain ! Bonne soirée !

\- Au revoir M. Shuester ! Nous lui répondirent

\- Les amis, j'ai une bonne idée, encore une fois ! Nous dit un garçon avec modestie et une crête, Puck, que j'avais reconnu car Santana m'avait déjà parlé de lui à plusieurs reprises.

\- Puckerman, hors de question que ce soit une sauterie ton idée . Lui répondit Santana

\- Non ! Un J'ai jamais!

Et tout le Glee Club fut d'accord. Je l'étais aussi après tout c'était drôle et comme on devrait organiser une fête pour le faire, on passerait plus de temps ensemble. Ca prévoyait déjà d'être cool ! Mais maintenant, il fallait tout prévoir. Le lieu, les boissons, la nourriture … :

\- Bon maintenant faut s'occuper de tous les détails. Dit Puck

\- Ouais ! Affirmais-je. Le plus important le lieu ! Autant on trouvera toujours un moyen de se bourrer la gueule, et de bouffer mais où, c'est le plus grand problème.

-Puis faut aussi savoir quand. Je propose qu'on la fasse Samedi soir. On est Jeudi donc ça nous laisse tout le temps d'organiser et le lendemain permet que notre gueule de bois passe un peu. Répondis Tina, et tout le monde hocha la tête, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Pour le lieu, on n'a qu'a à le faire chez moi. Mes parents sont pas là, ils sont à une sorte de réunion qui dure tout le week-end. Répondis-je face au regard interrogateur de Santana

\- Ca me va ! Dit Kurt. J'emmènerai la décoration et ce dont on aura besoin, mis à part les boissons et la nourriture, bien sûr !

\- On est avec toi ! Dirent en chœur Tina et Mercedes, dont je ne sais comment j'avais retenu le nom.

\- On peut s'occuper de la boisson avec Mike, Santana et Artie. On fait partis de ceux qui boivent le plus, alors c'est un peu normal … Ajouta Puck

\- Je veux bien être le Sam (ndla : personne qui ne boit pas pour éviter les accidents, et ce genre de choses malencontreuses ) de la soirée si vous voulez ? Se désigna Finn, ce que tout le monde accepta, évidemment.

\- Brittany et moi, on peut s'occuper de la nourriture. Dit Rachel, ce à quoi Brittany hocha la tête. On ira acheter des pizzas, des chips et tout ça ensemble le samedi après-midi juste avant de venir. Ca vous va ?

\- Moi, c'est ok, de toute façon, j'aurais toujours des trucs à manger, si on est en manque. J'ai hâte ! Concluais-je

\- On va devoir y aller, nous. A demain ! Dirent Finn, Kurt et Rachel

Et au fur et à mesure tout le monde partit. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à Samedi !

Avec Santana et Brittany nous repartîmes jusque chez nous en déposant Brittany chez elle. Sur le chemin, elles n'avaient pas arrêté de me complimenter sur la façon dont j'avais chanté, et de me demander si j'étais heureuse de faire partie du Glee Club , ce à quoi je répondais par l'affirmative, bien sûr !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alors** ? **Des** **avis** ! **N'oubliez** **pas** **reviews**, **favourite**, **follow** !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Party

**Hey ? Plutôt rapide ce chapitre, non ? Deux en deux jours c'est un exploit pour moi! Je vais pas vous embêter avec un long blabla, alors bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ellipse de Vendredi

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Celui de la fête, évidemment ! Brittany devait retrouver Santana chez elle, à 15 heures, pour l'emmener jusqu'à ma maison, qui était juste un peu plus loin dans la rue. Actuellement, il était 9 heures et je venais de me lever. Ne rêvez pas que tous les week-ends je me lève à l'heure là, c'est juste que chaque samedi, de 10 h à 12 heures, je faisais de l'athlétisme en club, comme les lundis de 18 heures à 20 heures. C'est mon sport préféré, et quand j'en reviens je me sens mieux, comme si en transpirant toutes les ondes négatives qui étaient présentes dans mon corps étaient parties avec la transpiration.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il était 13 heures 30 et j'étais désormais propre et repue. Santana et Brittany ne devant pas venir avant 3 heures, elles laissaient 1 heure 30 de libre devant moi. Du coup j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes devoirs. J'étais en train de réviser mes Maths, quand j'entendis des coups à la porte. Je regardai mon horloge et vit qu'il était 3 heures 5 ce devait donc sûrement être Santana et Brittany. Je descendis pour aller ouvrir, et les aperçut d'une fenêtre attendant en souriant. J'ouvris la porte, et les invita à entrer, non sans les avoir pris dans mes bras. Brittany me demanda où elle pouvait poser la nourriture qu'elle avait ramené, emballée dans un sac de course, et je lui indiqua la cuisine dans laquelle je l'ai aidé à déballer et tout cela, pendant que Santana rangeait les bouteilles qu'elles avait ramené dans le frigo. On parla un petit moment, et je leur appris que Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Mike devait venir vers 17 heures pour installer les décorations, et tout ça … Mike ne s'occupait pas de ça, mais vu qu'il est en couple avec Tina, du coup il va avec elle, et Femme de Chang (surnom donné par Sue ou Santana) y allait déjà avec Kurt et Mercedes, donc ils viennent tous ensemble. Je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec les surnoms mais il fallait absolument que j'en trouve pour le reste du Glee Club avant la fête pour pas qu'ils croient que je suis trop gentille. Vous avez déjà vu une Lopez gentille, vous ?! Pas moi, ce serait le monde à l'envers ! J'avais déjà trouvé des surnoms pour Tina, Mike et Rachel qui sont Femme de Chang, Homme de Chang ( c'est logique, en même temps) mais pour lui je pourrais alterner avec Asian Dancer, et pour Rachel c'est le Hobbit, comme Santana l'avait déjà renommé. Je pensais appeler Finn Le Baleineau, même si c'était un peu méchant. Bon, passons … Il était 16 heures 45 et j'entendis frapper à la porte. Ca devait être les Asiat', le petit gay, et la noire. Que tout soit bien clair, je ne suis pas raciste ou homophobe, mais j'avais pas trouvé d'autres surnoms pour les deux derniers alors … On fait avec les moyens du bord. J'avais envoyé par message à Mike, dont j'avais eu le numéro grâce à Brittany, l'adresse. J'allai leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire, et ils entrèrent dans la maison, avec des compliments sur son architecture. Je laissa Mike à Santana pour qu'elle lui montre ou ranger l'alchool, pendant que Brittany venait avec moi pour voir les choses qu'avaient ramenés les filles et Kurt. Ils avaient ramené les enceintes, et un ordinateur pour la musique, des coussins et des couvertures, vu que tout le monde dormait à la maison. C'était plus sûr. Autant j'aime faire la fête, mais si c'est possible qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents, je préfère, car j'en avais déjà trop vu. On avait fini de tout installer avec les filles, et Kurt, bien sûr, quand on se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 19 heures, et donc l'heure pour nous de se préparer. Mike étant le seul garçon présent, sans compter Kurt qui se préparait autant qu'une fille, il allait probablement s'ennuyer. Je lui dis donc qu'il pouvait regarder la télé, si il voulait. Puis on partit se préparer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pratiquement une heure plus tard, on avait tous fini de se préparer. Mercedes portait une tunique bleu turquoise avec des motifs bleu dur, en dessous un leggings bleu roi, et des chaussures compensées à lanières bleu roi, encore une fois mais les semelles étaient en paille. Kurt un pantalon serré noir avec des rayures blanches, comme faites au Tipp-Ex, et par-dessus une chemise rouge bordeaux et une broche hippopotame. Et pour couronner le tout des sortes de rangers noires. Tina avait opté pour une robe et des collants. Sa robe était noir, comme ses collants, mais avec une rayure blanche, puis une rose à la fin de sa robe, et des mocassins, je suppose, noirs. Brittany portait une robe rose à bretelles, bouffante au niveau de la jupe, qui rendait la jeune fille angélique. Ses chaussures étaient des ballerines, roses elles aussi. Santana était habillée d'une robe verte jade moulante, qui lui allait à ravir, et d'une paire de chaussure à talons, noires et blanches, qu'elle avait acheté avec moi. Et moi, j'avais opté pour une robe (voir lien profil) gris pailleté au niveau du buste, et noire aux jambes. J'avais des talons corail comme chaussures. On descendit enfin pour voir Mike qui devait vraiment s'ennuyer ferme. Quand on arriva dans les escaliers, il nous fit à tous des compliments, mais plus particulièrement à Tina, ce qui était normal, vu que c'était sa petite-amie. Mike nous annonça, sous les questions de Tina, que non, il ne s'était pas ennuyé car il y avait un match de Football à la télé. Kurt nous annonça que Artie était déjà en route, car il arrivait toujours en avance. Les autres devait arrivé dans un quart d'heure environ. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit toquer à la porte. C'était vraiment bizarre, car j'avais une sonnette. Je partis donc ouvrir, et vu Artie en baissant les yeux. Maintenant, je comprenais. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre la sonnette, donc il était obligé de toquer. Je le fis donc entrer, pendant qu'il me donnait les bouteilles qu'il avait acheté, qu'il partit ranger avec moi. On discutait pendant qu'on rangeait puis on partit rejoindre les autres. Il ne manquait maintenant plus que Puck, le Hobbit et Finnocence. On attendit quelques minutes pendant les quelles Mike et Artie discutait ensemble, et les filles entre elles. Puis on entendit sonner. Je partis donc ouvrir et vit le Hobbit et le Baleineau. Je les fit donc entrer et remerçia Rachel pour toute la nourriture qu'elle avait ramené, et Finn pour être le capitaine de soirée. Il ne manquait plus que Puck. En l'attendant, on discuta tous ensemble des types de bourrés présents. J'appris donc que quand Brittany était bourré, elle se déshabillait et voulait coucher avec tout le monde, Santana était pleurnicharde et hystérique, Mercedes, Tina et Mike étaient heureux et rigolaient, ils avaient comme moi l'alcool joyeux, Rachel était chiante quand elle était bourré, mais on n'était pas sûr car elle n'avait participé qu'à une seule fête. Quant à Finn, Puck et Artie, ils étaient normaux quand ils étaient bourrés. Kurt lui ne buvait pas. Il était 8 heures 15, donc Puck avait 15 minutes de retard. J'aimais pas les gens en retard. Heureusement, j'entendis la sonnette. Je partis ouvrir et vit Puck avec des bouteilles. Je le fis entrer et hurla dans la maison :

\- La fête peut commencer !

On monta le son des haut-parleurs, et on commença à servir l'alcool à flot, et à danser. C'était cool, en plus les filles et Kurt avait fait des CD contenant que des musiques pour danser. On était déjà tous un peu pété, Santana se sentait déjà triste, et Brittany enlevait ses chaussures. Sûrement la première étape de son déshabillage. Je voyais Mercedes, Tina et Mike rigoler comme des fous. Rachel, elle, roulait un gros patin à Finn qui semblait avoir été pris au dépourvu. Je détournai les yeux de cette vision d'horreur quand j'entendis Puck hurler «J'ai Jamais». Évidemment tout le monde fut d'accord. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'on avait organisé la fête. Je partis donc chercher l'eau, et toutes les choses dont on aurait besoin : le sel, le sucre, la moutarde, l'huile, du sirop, du cacao … On voulait faire une version plus soft que celle avec l'alcool parce qu'on était déjà tous bien amoché …

\- Je propose que les 5 premiers tours soient des questions softs. Ca vous va ? Dis-je.

Les gens acquiescèrent. Puck commençait, puis c'était à moi, à Mike …

\- Alors pour commencer, c'est avec de l'eau, donc tranquille et … J'ai jamais cracher sur quelqu'un !

Puck, Santana, Finn et moi prirent notre verre. De l'eau c'était facile, mais quand ce serait au tour du sucre et du reste … A moi de dire :

\- Avec du sucre pour nous 4 et : J'ai jamais couché !

Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde prenne son verre, mais aussi étonnement que cela puisse paraître non. Mercedes, Rachel et Kurt n'avait pas pris leur verre. Je comprenais pour Kurt, mais pour les filles j'étais un peu surprise, et gênée, tout comme eux. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas posé cette question. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Elles semblaient gênées, alors je m'exclama :

-Et cul sec !

Ca eut l'effet escompté car les gens regardèrent à nouveau leurs verres et les burent culs secs. Après tout c'était de l'eau, mais pour nous 4 ce fut plus dur, car nos verres étaient remplis de sucre. Je réussis quand même à le boire d'une traite, comme Santana et Puck mais Finn eut plus de mal et dû le boire en plusieurs gorgées. C'était au tour de Mike, et il dit :

\- On remplit vos verres avec du sel Finn, Puck, Santana et Jana, et ce sera : J'ai jamais … dormi dans une baignoire !

Encore une fois, je dû boire mon verre car lors d'une fête j'avais dormi dans un baignoire pour ne pas entendre les gens vomir, car ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool. Je vis Brittany boire elle aussi son verre et elle expliqua :

\- J'avais pas retrouvé le chemin de mon lit …

D'accord … Brittany était au sucre, et moi au sel. J'eu un haut-le-cœur quand je but mon verre. C'était vraiment dégueulasse ! C'était au tour de Tina maintenant :

\- Alors moutarde pour Jana et : J'ai jamais été bourré(e) !

Cette fois ci, tout le monde but sauf Kurt. Le bol qu'il avait ! Il en était encore au verre d'eau ! Je but tout cul sec et … Courut vers l'évier pour tout cracher et boire. Heureusement Artie me rappela qu'il fallait prendre du pain car l'eau empirait et je coupa un morceau de baguette que j'avala net. Ca faisait du bien ! Mercedes annonça :

\- Eau pour Kurt, Rachel et moi, sel pour Brittany, Santana, Puck et Finn, huile pour Jana et sucre pour le reste. C'est débile, je sais, mais : J'ai jamais … Joué à un jeu de société !

Tout le monde but, après tout, qui n'avait jamais joué à un jeu de société ?! L'huile me brûla la gorge quand j'avala, et je partis chercher de la nourriture pour me soulager l'œsophage. Et peut-être tout recracher par la même occasion. Je revenais en plaignant ceux qui allaient y passer. C'était au tour de Kurt et il annonça d'une voix claire et non embrumé par l'alcool :

-Cacao, Jana, et … j'ai jamais été déguisé en licorne !

Euh, non, jamais … J'étais heureuse de ne pas devoir boire du cacao. C'est dégeulasse dans du lait, alors j'imagine pas dans de l'eau. On continua ainsi pendant quelques tours, puis on décida d'arrêter. On dansa tous un peu, juste quelques musiques. Puis Artie s'exclama :

\- Le jeu de la bouteille !

Ca se voit qu'il est en manque d'affection, lui. On alla directement s'asseoir par terre, avec une bouteille vide. Rachel fut la première à faire tourner la bouteille, car, à ce qui paraît, c'était une tradition. Je n'avais pas trop compris, et mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool n'aidait pas trop. La bouteille tomba étonnamment sur Kurt. Rachel embrassa Kurt tendrement, après tout, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'embrasser une fille. Comment je savais qu'il était gay ? C'est simple c'est comme s'il y avait écrit sur son front en majuscule : ''GAY''. Le baiser fut court. Kurt fit tourner la bouteille à son tour, et elle tomba sur Tina qui s'exclama :

\- Kurt, je n'aurais jamais pensé t'embrasser un jour !

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, et ce fut encore une fois court. Tina tourna la bouteille elle aussi, et je la vis sourire à grande dents quand elle s'arrêta devant Mike, son petit-ami. Ils se rapprochèrent et effectuèrent un magnifique baiser. On y voyait tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et ça m'a vraiment ému de voir qu'un couple pouvait échanger autant d'amour. Je ne voyais pas souvent mes parents, et ils étaient très pudiques, pour eux on ne devait pas montrer les sentiments en public, chose que je trouvais totalement débile et à laquelle je n'adhérais pas du tout. Ainsi je ne les avais jamais vu s'embrasser, ou se dire " je t'aime ". Ils ne me l'avaient jamais dit non plus.

Mike tourna à la bouteille de Get 27 vide, et à mon plus grand étonnement elle tomba sur moi. Je l'aurais embrassé langoureusement si son couple n'était pas aussi magnifique. A la place je me contenta d'un court baiser. Je fis tourner la bouteille à mon tour et elle tomba sur Puck. Célibataire, non ? Et plutôt sexy. Je n'eu même pas le temps de m'approcher qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres langoureusement, et m'embrassa pendant longtemps. Je me laissais faire car j'étais un peu en période d'abstinence. Le temps qu'on déménage avait pris le mois d'août et cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle. J'entendis des sifflements proches de moi alors que le garçon me prenait par la taille. Je rompis donc le baiser avec quelques regrets mais je suis pas pour l'exhibitionnisme. Puis on pouvait très bien finir ça plus tard. Puck fit tourner la bouteille d'alcool qui tomba sur Brittany qui l'embrassa aussi mais leur baiser fut plus court que le notre. Nous continuâmes quelques tours mais je ne vais tout vous raconter, après tout ce ne sont que des baisers sans significations. On continua la fête encore quelques heures puis nous décidâmes de nous coucher vers 4 heures du matin. On installa des matelas et des sacs de couchage partout dans le salon, et on se coucha dessus en fonction des couples et des affinités. Les groupes étaient : Santana et Brittany Rachel et Finn Tina et Mike Kurt et Mercedes. Artie étant tout seul à cause de son handicap, je me retrouvais avec Puck. Tout le monde avait emmené des affaires de rechange pour dormir, ainsi on partit en groupe pour se changer. Les garçons allaient tous dans la 2ème salle de bain, sauf Kurt allant avec les filles et Artie allant dans la chambre d'amis. Les filles elles se divisèrent en deux. Le premier groupe composé du Hobbit, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt alla dans ma salle de bain et Brittany, Santana et moi allèrent nous changer dans ma chambre. On partit nous coucher et on s'endormit assez facilement

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alors, vos avis ? J'espère que c'était bien, et que vous avez aimé le lire autant que moi l'écrire ! N'oubliez pas reviews, favourites, follows !**


End file.
